ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Sixth Ministry/Strategy
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. If you can please insert sections in based on the order the jobs appear in the title. Find abbreviations in the glossary. *Do not sign additions to this page. Tips This is an uncapped fight. The Hinge Oil's behavior appears to be random. One time I tried to solo it but as soon as I was finished with one, the next one came at me; however, about an hour later I came back they did not link in such a manner. I pulled the exact same oil from roughly the exact same spot. --Bapidai 15:59, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this fight with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! ---- SOLO STRATEGIES : 75BST/37WHM : Total time: 14:30 Strategy: *using two Carries, and some pet food zeta. ---- 75BST/37WHM : Hinge Oils are NM and can not be charmed.Aphugel 00:04, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Strategy: *used Funguar, and 4 pet food zeta. Making this Strategy Better: *Use up all the bats in the room first, the 16 min only start running after the first Hinge Oil is dead, so you got plenty of time before to take care of all the bats, and make sure they don't aggro. ---- 75BST/37WHM : Total time: approx. 8 minutes. -- Calidor 18:10, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Strategy: *used Funguar, and 4 pet food zeta. Making this Strategy Better: *Clear the Impish Bats first by pulling them to you with your pet. Alternative Strategy: *Used Lv. 59 Fellow as Soothing Healer but wasn't necessary. ---- 75BLM/37RDM : Easily solo'd takes sometime. --Shutupanddie 02:10, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Strategy: *simple strategy, start each hinge off w/ a nuke, follow w/ bind then gravity. *stay within its nuking range whole time nuking it till dead "It should never reach you". *rest mp and move on to the next and so forth. Making this Strategy Better: *i kept sneak up whole time while resting with bats near by, may not be necessary? ---- 75NIN/37WHM : unmerited. -- 19:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Strategy: *Spamming 5/6 of the elemental wheel - no aggro from bats and clean pulls. Making this Strategy Better: *Watch where you stand and you should have no problems. ---- 75THF/37DNC : Easily solo'ed with evasion gear and status bolts. --FFXI-Taube 23:53, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Strategy: *Pulled them one by one and spammed bolts to gain tp for Dancing Edge while they hit me seldom at best. Strategy Cons: *Only bit of excitement was when I managed to accidentally aggro just about every bat in the room but even then the increase in damage I was taking was manageable with Curing Waltz II. ---- 75BLU/37NIN Easy normal BLU solo tactics. Big 3, head butt spam, keep up shadows. Rest to 80% or so MP and repeat. ---- DUO STRATEGIES :None submitted yet. ---- TRIO STRATEGIES :None submitted yet 75THF/NIN, 65BLM/WHM, 66WHM/BLM :Could probably duo this just as easily. Ganymede 07:09, 10 December 2006 (EST) Strategy: *Defeated the Hinge Oils easily one-by-one (since they don't link) with a 75 THF/NIN tanking. ---- PARTY STRATEGIES :None submitted yet TEMPLATE for future entries : : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: * ----